1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to an archery component mountable to an archery bow and, more particularly, to an electrically activated archery component.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Archery components, such as arrow rests, noise dampeners, vibration dampeners and arrow sights, have been developed to improve a flight accuracy of an arrow as it is launched from an archery bow. Such archery components are activated to move within a narrow time frame, typically only a few milliseconds. Many conventional archery components include mechanical elements, such as strings, cables and/or linkages to accomplish this movement, each of which results in an undesirable increased complexity. Further, these archery components may be difficult to attach to the archery bow and do not work with every type of archery bow.
As an example, a known arrow rest, sometimes referred to as a “fall away” arrow rest, supports the arrow with prongs or another supporting structure. When launching the arrow, the supporting structure withdraws before the fletching vanes on the aft end portion of the arrow can contact the arrow rest. However, when the launched arrow begins to move with respect to the arrow rest, inertia causes the support structure to move relatively slowly. During this time, the arrow should be supported by the arrow rest. As the arrow accelerates, the arrow rest should move out of the arrow flight path to prevent contact between the fletching and the arrow rest. Therefore, the arrow rest must be activated so that the support structure moves within a narrow time frame, typically only a few milliseconds. Current fall away arrow rests include strings, cables and/or linkages to accomplish this movement, each of which results in an undesirable increased complexity. Further, the current fall away arrow rests are difficult to attach to the archery bow and do not work with every type of archery bow.
It is apparent that there is a need for a simple and reliable archery component that can be used with a variety of archery bows.